


dreams which do not see the light of day

by virdant



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Dreams, Jango survives Geonosis, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: The war is over, and Jango dreams.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	1. ashes to ashes

**Author's Note:**

> me: i don't feel like writing jokes maybe i'll write a sad jangobi  
> mid: au where jango survives geonosis and finds out about o66  
> me, 10 minutes later: here's a vignette

Jango dreams.

Obi-Wan stands before him, looking as he did that first time they met. There is still fire, unbanked, in his eyes, for all that he hides it behind layers and layers of civility. He stands with his back straight and easy: this is a man who has settled into his role, who has been tested and risen above, who has yet to be ground under the wheel of and unending war.

He is alive, in Jango’s dreams. He stares out of the viewport of the Negotiator, arms folded into his sleeves. He watches the stars streak by: their lights shine, in the empty expanse of space. He is watching and waiting.

He does not turn to Jango.

Jango steps forward, drawn to Obi-Wan like gravity. He slides into Obi-Wan’s orbit, and he is helpless, unable to continue forward, unable to take those final steps to take Obi-Wan by the hand, to touch his fingers to his cheek, to—

He stops.

This is the closest he will get, now.

Obi-Wan does not say anything. He does not need to. Obi-Wan does not turn to Jango. He does not need to. Obi-Wan does not move.

He will never move again.

 _Look at what you have wrought, Jango,_ a voice whispers, and it sounds like Obi-Wan’s. _Look at what your hands have shaped. Look, Jango, at what your fury, your thoughtlessness, your cruelty has created._

Jango dreams.

In his dreams, Obi-Wan turns to him, smile in his eyes. He touches Jango on the arm, a feather light press of the fingers that he can barely feel through his armor. He leans forward until their foreheads touch in a kiss, he says, “Jango,” with a laugh in his throat. They fall into bed together, lying with their palms pressed against each other in promise. They watch Boba grow, as they grow old together, hand-in-hand.

In his dreams, Obi-Wan stands before him with fire in his eyes and does not let him send the clones to war. He fights for them, and with each bitter step Jango feels his fury eroded away until there is nothing left but the best of him: the part that fights to defend, that speaks out to protect, that gives freely and openly.

In his dreams, Obi-Wan says, “The war will end, soon, and then we can try, Jango. We can try to make a life. But I cannot—I will not put you before every other being in the galaxy. I cannot—I will not put your life above the lives of my men. I can’t, Jango. All I can do is ask you to wait.”

In his dreams, Obi-Wan’s hair slides through his fingers like silk as he leaves their bed. Obi-Wan always wakes early: to meditate, to teach, to attend to the myriad of duties that a Jedi Master must do. Jango lingers, lazy and sated, until all of the warmth that Obi-Wan left is gone, leeched away by the cold of space—

In his dreams, Obi-Wan is alive.

And then he wakes. The empire has risen. The clones have slaughtered their Jedi generals where they stood. And Obi-Wan—

Obi-Wan is dead.


	2. dust to dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody wanted more sadness, right?

There is nothing left but dust.

Jango stares out the viewport. There is nothing left of Alderaan anymore, the planet destroyed, the only thing left of millions of people and generations of culture wiped out in a single decisive blow by the Empire. It is gone now, nothing but dust in space. It took only a moment.

It is dust, now.

Jango has never cared for Alderaan. It had been a planet like any other. He’d made his life on ships, flying from one job to another before he took the Kamino job, and afterwards—

Afterwards, when the Empire rose, he returned back to his ship, to empty metal halls and the cold expanse of space.

But now, Jango stops and lingers here at Alderaan. He lets his ship drift. There is no more gravity to pull him to Alderaan’s surface, just the lingering fragments of dust floating in space. There is nothing to keep him here, except—

Except he is pulled, an inexorable attraction, to Alderaan.

This is not Obi-Wan’s home; he made his home the Jedi Temple on Coruscant before, he made his home on the halls of The Negotiator. And after the Empire rose, he fled: to the Outer Rim, shedding his name and his history and replacing it with the thin veneer of another name. He stripped everything that made him Obi-Wan: his home, his heritage, his name—and became a facsimile, all to hide, all to protect that boy.

A part of Jango seethes. He should have known. He should have been told. He would have gone: to bring Obi-Wan to glory, to let him shine as he deserves. He deserved it; he loved Obi-Wan. He deserved to have him, for those years Obi-Wan had stolen from the Empire. Jango deserved to have those years.

But a voice whispers, a ghost: _I did what was right._

And Obi-Wan would not be who he was, if he did not choose what was right over what was easy. Jango would not have fallen for the spine of steel, if Obi-Wan did not choose what was right. Jango would not have loved a man who would shine because he was light.

He stands here now, among the dust of Alderaan. There is nothing left.

Obi-Wan is truly gone, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over in the jangobi server, i was asked when jango would find out that obi-wan was alive and mid, delightful person they are, said "what if it was after obi-wan actually died" and me being me, wrote some mroe sad.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i just wanted to write something sad.
> 
> want to feed the muse? here's how you can find me.
> 
>   * asian jedi agenda, my new writing discord (pls ask for link)
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter]()
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
